Nobody's Home
by supernatural-gal
Summary: [One Shot] The world and Videl Satan have been told the truth about who really saved the world during Cell. Now that the worlds turned their back on Videl she runs away from home, but the tragic loss of someone special pushes her into the arms of a certai


**Nobody's Home**

**Standard Disclaimers:**

I do not own any dragon ball z characters whatsoever I am merely using them for enjoyment of, both you and me I gain no profit whatsoever. All characters herein belong to their respective owners.

**Author Notes:**

Although Buu occurred Videl had not been told the truth about her father, nor does she realize who really did defeat Buu. There also is some out of character ness of Videl's character, but it's the way I felt she would feel in this way of things.

----------------------------------------------------------

Videl stared at her father in disbelief. Several years he had been lying to her. She turned away from him so she stared at the magnets and pictures that sat on the face of the fridge. She folded her arms across her chest. She came face to face with a picture of her father standing in the middle of the stadium where the cell games was held with a victorious look on his face.

'_How could he do this to me?'_ she thought to herself as she breathed in and turned to face her father. "How could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry it was a spur of the moment thing and..." Hercule started as she glared at him. He sank back into his seat. She looked exactly like her mother. "Please don't look at me like that, you look like your moth.."

Videl opened her mouth in shock. Something just dawned on her. The day her mother had been killed in a horrific car accident was the day that her father had declared that he had beaten Cell.

"Your the reason" Videl started slowly as tears began to build up in the corners of her eyes. Her father stared in shock at her. What was she assuming?

"What are you talking about?" he asked

She waited a few minutes until the tears vanished from the corners of her eyes and all proof of her sadness was gone. "Your the reason"

He stared at her blankly as she walked over to the doorway leading into the main room. "What sweet pea?"

"Don't call me sweet pea!" she demanded "Your the reason I have no mother" she glared at him as she cried softly to herself, eventually bringing up her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"That was an accident, she left on her own account" Hercule answered but Videl had already ran off and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door upon entry.

She ran over to her cupboard and pulled her backpack off the cupboard and onto her bed. She unzipped it and began to pull things out of her drawers and threw clothes onto the bed. She passed a picture on the bedside table of herself and her mother.

'_Why didn't anybody tell me_' she thought to herself as she stuffed a few sets of clothes into her back. She picked up the picture of herself and her mother and dropped it into her bag, before slipping it over her arms and resting it on her back. She ran down the stairs to the front door, where Hercule was standing.

"Let me through" Videl demanded as he stood there. "I'm not staying here"

"You will do as your told" Hercule shouted at his daughter, who back away slightly.

"Don't shout in my face!" she yelled back at him as she pushed him aside and opened the front door. "I hope you get knocked down by everyone for this" and with that she walked through the door and slammed it behind her, she ran up the street to the bus stop which caught every day for school.

As she ran a soft rain began to patter along the ground, creating a cool air to run through as she reached the bus stop. The traffic driving past the bus stop was in a rush as it was almost peak hour.

She sighed to herself as she slumped onto the seat of the bus stop. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, and checked the amount of the money she had. She pulled out a group of fifty's, twenty's and a lot of gold coins. She sighed. She really shouldn't use the money as it was used on a false rule type of thing but she really needed it.

The sun gradually set before the bus arrived and she got on the bus. She walked through the door and got her ticket only to have everyone on the bus stop they're talking and stare at her as she walked all the way to the back of the bus. She sat on the furthest seat she could, but everyone still remained silent.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_She felt it everyday._

She couldn't blame them for how they felt; someone they thought was their savior deceived them. Someone they had put all their trust in. She felt the exact same way. For years he had led her to believe that her mother was killed in a car accident on her way to work.

But now she knew the real reason why. She was overcome with disappointment and dishonesty that Videl herself was feeling at this very point. Looking out the window she had noticed that the window had finally set.

The dark blue sky gradually taking up the remaining light as all the stars began to take over the sky and emit a little light over the town of Satan City. She sighed softly as the bus came to a stop and everyone turned to face her as she got to her feet.

They all looked angry that the bus had stopped to allow her get off, and the moment she set foot off the bus the people occupying the seats began to talk again. She walked off and pulled the hood out of the jacket she was wearing and placed it over her head as she walked into the middle of the town square.

Standing in the middle of the town square was standing a tall statue of her father, she stood below it and looked at it, she kicked it with her foot causing a chunk to fall on the ground and break into a thousand pieces. She sighed in relief, she actually felt better by doing that.

She kicked her foot to the statue again as another chunk fell off, she felt even better. She brought her fists into the statue as well as her feet; every few second's new pieces were falling to the ground in a thousand pieces. After a little while all there was no statue, just the head lying on the ground.

She bent down and threw it in the air before holding her hand and using the trick Gohan had taught her prior to the attack of Buu. An energy bean thrust out of her hand into the statue and blast it into another thousand pieces, and shattering as each piece hit the ground.

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

She looked around as darkness engulfed the city. Traffic was gradually dying down. She heard the sound a speeding car and many horns blowing off. She saw a white car come speeding around the corner.

She managed to take one look of the driver and turned away from the traffic. The car continued to speed around until it pulled up in front of the remains of the statue. Videl brushed her hair back into the hood and slowly floated off the ground.

Allowing the man who hadn't seen her before to see her ands tare in shock. '_No it can't _be' he thought to himself 'I was assured _it's all a trick that involves wires, _hologram'

She looked away from the man as he continued to stare and she allowed herself to get higher up as to not be seen as clearly by the man she began to fly off at a breakneck speed.

She looked around as she heard an explosion. She paused in the air so she could gather her surroundings. She looked down as she saw people running towards the explosion and tried to help out. She sighed as she bowed her head slightly; a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Looking at the crash brought back the memories of her being told her mother was no longer coming back. The pain of going to bed without receiving the bedtime kiss and story, which at the age of ten, that she previously had taken for granted.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

The rain fell from the sky brushed silently onto Videl's face silently as she lied in the bus stop on the chair. She slowly brought herself to a sitting up position and brushed her messy hair out of her face.

She sighed to herself, as the streets were quiet. The rain continued to drop to the ground in a force, which created large splashes. She picked up her back and slumped it on her hip before pulling the hood of her jacket over her head and zipping up the front part of her hood.

She walked out into the rain. People were walking down the streets from their houses with umbrellas before rushing back inside. She sighed to herself. Usually she wouldn't have to be like this, soaking wet and without shelter, usually people would be helping her out every moment.

She stared at her reflection in a puddle below her. She was too dependent on that fact of everyone's kindness. She walked further up the street and sighed again. The whole city was extremely quiet; she looked around and saw that she was on Crescent Avenue.

'_Eraser'_ she thought to herself as she ran up the stairs of the small apartment complex of which Eraser and Sharpener had just moved into before all '_this'_ had happened.

When she reached the fourth floor she ran along the hall until she came to room fifty-six and banged on the door gently. A girl who had been laughing but had quieted down opened the door to see the girl.

"Vi, are you alright?" Eraser answered as she pulled the soaking wet teen into the apartment. Videl smiled softly at the girl as she threw a towel over her wet body. "I don't blame you for what happened"

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

"What?" Videl asked as she wiped the water of her face, and body.

"For your father" Eraser explained, "You didn't know yourself"

"Your about the only person who thinks that way" Videl answered

"I'm sorry Vi, I really am" Eraser answered as she finished drying her friend off, Videl stared at her.

"What for?"

"What's she doing here?" a voice cut through as a tall muscular man walked into the room, carrying a box in his hands.

"Sharpener" Eraser said, "She's our friend"

"She's no friend of mine!" Sharpener answered, "She lied to us"

"No she didn't" Eraser answered defending her friend as the man raised his arm in the air.

"She gets out of here!" Sharpener demanded

"NO!!" Eraser shouted at him, but she backed away when he brought his hand into the air. He picked Videl up by her arm and brought her to her feet.

"Leave!" he demanded, Videl didn't even look at him she just grabbed her back and walked out the front door, leaving Eraser in shock. She never let anybody walk over her like that before.

"How could you do that?" Eraser asked staring at the man in front of her in shock "She was our friend"

"Friends don't lie to you" Sharpener answered walking into the kitchen and dropping the box he was holding on the bench.

"Friends don't turn their backs on their friends regardless," Eraser answered

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

The rain continued to pound against the ground as Videl walked down the stairs. She backed into a wall and began to cry silently to herself. She didn't blame Sharpener for how he felt, she really didn't, and she just needed someone to depend on at the moment.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket before she pulled the hood over her head and walked out again. She walked past the tall oak tree in the middle of the park, past the small lake and towards the main shopping center of Satan City.

She walked inside to escape the rain only to be stared at by everyone who was inside. They all stopped their chatter and watched her carefully as they continued to do their own thing. She sighed to herself.

She was being ridiculed and this was ridiculous, she didn't deserve to feel this way. It wasn't her fault that her father had lied to the world. She couldn't have stopped it any sooner if she wanted too. Besides it wasn't her place to tell.

She walked over to one of the food courts and into the line of a subway store. When she reached the counter the person operating the counter just glared at Videl as she made her order. Videl didn't blame them either, they were all deceived.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

She collected her order and walked out of the shop to eat her breakfast where she wouldn't be disturbed. But no matter where she went she could feel everyone watching her closely.

She looked around once more and saw some children standing with their mothers crying, the mothers would pull their child's arm and say "What are you crying for, he betrayed us".

Yet the children would still cry. The children brought her mind back to when she was a child, when she would watch her father fight in the World Martial Arts tournament.

**Flashback**

_The sun was shining brightly as a group of twelve fighters walked out onto the stage set up, each were waving to their adoring fans. A man with spiky hair walked ahead as a woman in the stands cheered loudly._

_Chibi Videl sat on the stands on the lap of a young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail with two strands dangling by her cheeks. Videl looked up at the woman._

"_Mommy" Videl whispered_

"_Yes sweetie" the woman answered smiling down at the angel. _

"_When's Daddy going to fight?" _

"_Soon" the woman answered as the man the child had been inquiring about walked onto the stage. "There he is"_

"_Yay!" Videl answered throwing her hands in the air._

**End Flashback**

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside_

She smiled softly to herself. Those were indeed good times. Things were peaceful and she didn't feel like an outcast then as much as she did now. She walked over to the newsstand of which she saw people crowding around.

Once again they all paused and went quite when she stepped foreword. They all looked at her with a deep sadness in their eyes. Looking at them all you could easily tell that they had infact been crying.

'_What are they all so upset about?'_ she thought to herself as she stepped foreword again and to the counter and smiled sweetly at the checkout person.

"Can I please have today newspaper?" she asked politely, the checkout operator smiled sweetly as she picked up the newspaper and handed it over to Videl who handed over a twenty-dollar bill.

"It's alright, it's on the house"

"Oh thank you" Videl answered politely as she walked away carrying the paper with her to the bus stop, she sat on the seats pulling her hood off her head and beginning to eat her sandwich that she had bought whilst she looked at the newspaper.

She dropped her sandwich upon reading the newspaper.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

She read over it again. '_No'_ her mind screamed to herself. Although she was angry with this for happening, she didn't wish for this to happen. She banged her fist on the seat of the bus stop.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she didn't want to be seen as a weakling. So she stood up and ran over to the public bathrooms of the shopping center. She ran inside and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her long black hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was sitting over her shoulders, she brought her hands to her face to brush the hair out of her eyes and her hands were trembling in their black gloves.

She brought her fist to the mirror in front of her causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces and fall on the ground. Her hand had not suffered a scratch thanks to her gloves. She banged on the bench of which the sink was embedded and cried a few lone tears.

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

She picked up her bag, put it on her back and clutched onto the newspaper tightly as she walked outside.

Tears began to slowly tread down her now red cheeks, she couldn't stop them. The tears streaming down, she found out why everybody was looking upset this morning. She clutched the newspaper in her hands and slowly began to float into the air.

There was only one person she wanted to see at the moment, she rose up higher in the air and began to fly off into the sky.

She flew off across the sky silently as she cried a few tears, the pain, the loneliness she felt when her mother had died all came back to her and hit her harder then anything else.

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

She dropped onto the ground of a lovely residence, which had plenty of space, flowers trees you name it. She walked up the driveway to the front door.

Videl sighed softly as she knocked on the door, it took a few minutes but when the door opened, she broke down and cried causing her to drop the newspaper as the man wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her into a hug.

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

The newspaper that she had dropped landed on the ground with a soft thud. The front page of the newspaper could be seen.

_**WORLD SAVIOR KILLED IN CAR CRASH**_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

----------------------------------------------------------

_Hey I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know your honest thoughts on this story. Let me know how can I improve I love getting flames._

_**The song featured in this fiction is 'Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne'**_


End file.
